Maddy (anime)
Maddy, known as in Japan, is a character from the MegaMan NT Warrior anime series. She is a member of the World Three alongside Mr. Match, Count Zap, and Yahoot and the operator of WackoMan.EXE. Originally an enemy of Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE, Maddy and her fellow World Three members eventually becomes an ally and friend to Lan and the others over the course of the series, aiding them on several occasions. In Beast+, she seems to have become a completely reformed person, having formed a friendship with Rin Manabe. She is 23 years old. Personality Maddy is a very feminine and vain young woman, caring about her looks and makeup above all else, and hates being called old. She is seductive and flirty to many of the males that she meets, taking a liking to Charlie Airstar when they first meet. It is shown that is not above taking a better offer if she gets one: When Gauss Magnus offers her a place in Gospel as his secretary, she takes it against the protest of her fellow World Three members, though this fells through when she finds out Gauss is a cross-dresser. Despite these traits, she has been shown to be loyal to her friends and allies and helps them out often. History ''MegaMan NT Warrior She appears in epiosde 3, where Maddy uses WackoMan to cause a traffic jam, however Yai Ayano desperately needed to use the bathroom and was stuck in traffic. Lan sees her in trouble and escorts her to a bathroom, with the aid of his roller skates. MegaMan was left jacked into a payphone, and manages to defeat WackoMan. Maddy is seen frustrated at a payphone parallel to Lan, leaving him confused, as he did not know Maddy was the operator of WackoMan. She appears in episode 5 where she, Count Zap, and Mr. Match are scolded by Mr. Wily, but they manage to come up with a scheme to wreak havoc by releasing robotic fish at the aquarium. They watch from the WWW base as their plan wreaks havoc, but also as MegaMan and Lan foil their plans again. She appears in episode 6, where she uses Tory Froid to contaminate DenTech City's water supply. She controls him by holding his father captive and forces Tory's NetNavi, IceMan into freezing the water system. She watches over Tory as he does her dirty work and fights MegaMan. But, when the water is nearly contaminated, Tory decides to fix the damage. Ms. Madd locks him inside and tells WackoMan to delete IceMan. But, Lan helps MegaMan win and foil her plans. She appears in episode 10 where she participates in the N1 Grand Prix with Mr. Match, Count Zap, and Yahoot; but is defeated early on by Mayl and Roll.EXE. She later re-enters by rigging the lottery to determine two returning competitors. She fights with Mr. Match against Lan and Mayl in a tag team match. Their in-fighting causes them to start out losing, but gain the upper hand when a rigged Battle Chip causes Roll to turn on MegaMan. Luckily they manage to reverse the effects of the Battle Chip and defeat WackoMan and TorchMan. After the WWW is disbanded when Lord Wily goes missing, Maddy is sent by Yahoot to look for Count Zap. After finding him, they start a curry shop to make a living. She appears in episode 11. She appears in episode 12. She appears in episode 13. During part two of season one she was hired to be part of the Netmafia Gospel by Gauss Magnus. She is given a gift by Yahoot in case she would ever want to return. However, despite liking it at first, she decided to quit when she realizes how Gospel is going too far. Later she returns to the curry shop and it turns out the gift was a coupon for a free bowl of curry. MegaMan NT Warrior Axess She appears briefly in episode 9, where she and the other WWW members "trained" Dex and GutsMan to take on Lan, however this was a ruse to get him out of their hair. Dex returns at the end of the episode, much to the frustration of her and the others. She appears in episode 15. Rockman.EXE Stream She appears in episode 12. She appears in episode 35. She appears in episode 39. She appears in episode 44. She appears in the final episode. Rockman.EXE Beast+ She appears in episode 19. Gallery Maddy wearing bikini.png|Maddy wearing a bikini Madoi Swimsuit.jpg|From ''Rockman.EXE Stream episode 44 Ms. Madd's Business Suit-Gunmoll outfit.png|Maddy's Business Outfit Ms. Madd concept art.png| Concept art of Maddy. Trivia *Maddy is mentioned to be 23 years old, and hates being referred to as "old". *Maddy's pants are sometimes jean shorts with colored socks, but the socks are sometimes connected with the jean shorts and become sweatpants. * In the English version of Axess, Maddy's bikini is altered to hide her breasts. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:NetOps Category:WWW Category:Antagonists Category:MegaMan NT Warrior characters Category:MegaMan NT Warrior Axess characters Category:Rockman.EXE Stream characters